Not just a normal girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: In this story we get to see how Rocky Blue became Crystal Cutie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

**Author's note: A few people ( Cordy's lover, in particular ) have sort of requested something like this, so here Cordy's lover, this is for you...and everyone else too, of course.**

* * *

**Not just a normal girl**

**Little young 12 year old Rocky Blue is on the beach with her mom.**

"Don't go too close to the water, Rocky." says Rocky's mom.

"Yes, mommy!" says Rocky with a smile.

Rocky is a sweet adorable little kid as she builds a cute sandcastle.

Suddenly she sees something glowing in the sand.

It's a purple / gold sea-shell.

The glowing sea-shell looks so beautiful to little Rocky, who gently grab it.

A sharp and strong pain starts to spread through her body.

"Aaaahhhh, it hurts me!" screams Rocky.

Rocky's mom is asleep on a big red towel so she can't hear Rocky.

In bright flash of super-light, Rocky's body starts to change, becoming more in shape and also slightly older, making her look like she's 17 instead of just 12.

Fortunately Rocky and her mom are the only two people on the beach this day so nobody sees what's happening.

Rocky gasp in surprise as she fly up into the air.

"What's goin' on...? Am I...flying?" says Rocky confused and maybe also kinda afraid.

Rocky actually smile as she is slowly returned back down to the ground.

10 minutes later, Rocky tell her mom what happened.

"Look, mommy! Me can fly, just like a cute birdie." says Rocky as she push off from the beach and fly up with grace.

"Oh my gosh, this is like so unreal...!" says Rocky's mom surprised.

"Cool, huh?" says Rocky with a sweet smile as she come back down to the ground.

"I'm not sure cool is the right word for this, little Rocky." says Rocky's mom.

"Why? I love this new Rocky Blue." says Rocky in an angry tone as she swing her arm.

A purple blast of energy fly from Rocky's hand and strike the water.

"Wow!" says a happy Rocky. "I can do energy-attacks too. This is like the bestiest thing ever for me."

"You shouldn't be happy about this." says Rocky's mom in a sad tone.

"Me is happy!" says Rocky with joy as she does backflips.

She doesn't see where she's going and end up in the water.

"No! Rocky!" screams Rocky's mom out loud.

Rocky can't swim.

"How can you...?" says Rocky's mom confused and surprised when she suddenly sees Rocky swimming like a pro.

Rocky's new super-powers make her able to swim too.

With a huge smile, Rocky jump back onto the sand.

"Mommy! This is sooo awesome!" says Rocky.

"Awww, Rocky!" says Rocky's mom in a warm soft voice as she gives Rocky a nice sweet hug.

Rocky's mom has changed her mind. She no longer thinks that her daughter's new powers are dangerous.

"I wanna keep my new powers. I can use them to help people. I'm kinda a superhero now." says Rocky.

"Yes, that's true. Now, let's pick a superhero-name for ya, sweetie." says Rocky's mom.

"Hmmm, let me think..." says Rocky and after a few seconds she exclaims with a happy clear tone "I'm gonna be Crystal Cutie!"

"That's a cute name." says Rocky's mom.

"Awww! Mom, ya are so nice." says Rocky.

The next day is a Saturday so Rocky is at home in her room.

She learned how to sew and design her own clothes when she was 6 and now she's making a superhero-outfit that she'll wear when she is Crystal Cutie.

2 weeks later, Rocky has finished her new superhero-outfit.

She put it on and show her mom.

"This is me...as Crystal Cutie." says Rocky with a smile.

"Aww, cute! And this, will be a final little touch to make it even better." says Rocky's mom as she take off her silver necklace and put it on Rocky.

"Awww! Thanks, mommy!" says Rocky. "I love ya!"

Later that night, Rocky fly out into the dark night sky.

"Awww, my little adorable baby..." says Rocky's mom in a sad tone as she stand by the window and look at Rocky flying away.

Rocky's mom cry a little. She's happy that Rocky get to have fun and be a superhero, but also really sad that her little baby girl is growing up so very quickly.

At the same time, Rocky arrive at a place where a guy try to hurt some kids.

"Hey, freak! Leave those sweet kids alone." says Rocky.

"Stupid little loser! Back away or I'll kill you." says the evil guy.

"You have no idea who ya are dealin' with, freak-ass." says Rocky as she swing her arm and fire a pulse of energy that knocks down the evil guy.

"Thanks!" says the kids.

"No problem! Me is just doin' my job. I'm the Crystal Cutie." says Rocky.

"Thanks soo much, Crystal Cutie!" says the kids.

"My pleasure! Bye!" says Rocky as she fly away.

Some time later Rocky get home.

"Awwww! My little baby kid...!" says Rocky's mom as she begin to cry and pull Rocky into a soft hug.

Rocky's mom cry happy-tears when she sees that Rocky is safe and alive.

"Mommy!" says Rocky in a sweet childish voice.

"I'm so happy that my little baby kid is home safely again. I've been really worried about ya." says Rocky's mom.

"Aww, mom!" says Rocky. "I had so much fun out there. I saved some kids from some evil freak."

"Aww, did the 'freak' hurt you, Rocky?" says Rocky's mom.

"No, me totally knocked him out. He was an easy opponent. Crystal Cutie 1, evil dude zero." says Rocky.

Rocky snap her fingers and transform back into her civilian self.

"Okay, Rocky. Time for dinner. We're havin' sushi tonight." says Rocky's mom.

"Sushi. So yummy!" says Rocky as she jump around in joy with a smile on her face.

"My little superhero needs to eat if she's gonna keep on fighting freaks every night." says Rocky's mom as she giggle a bit.

After dinner, Rocky hide her superhero-outfit in her closet and then she does her homework.

Rocky always does her homework on time, cause she is a good girl.

The next day after school, Rocky smile and giggle, cause soon she will once more get to be Crystal Cutie.

Hours later the sun finally goes down and gor Rocky that only means on thing. It's Crystal Cutie time!

Rocky put on her superhero-outfit and snap her fingers to activate her powers.

She open her bedroom window and fly out into the dark night.

After a short flight across the city, Rocky arrive at the mall where a slutty 21 year old Goth girl try to steal some clothes.

"Yo, freak-girl over there! Oh yes, I'm talkin' to you, bitch." says Rocky in a clear confident tone.

"Go home to your fuckin' mommy, little girlie!" says the Goth girl.

"Okay, fine...feel my power." says Rocky with a smile as she fire a pulse of energy that knocks out the girl.

Rocky gently put the clothes back where they belong and then she fly away.

When she get home, her mom is waiting for her.

"Rocky my little sweetie, are ya okay?" says Rocky's mom.

"Yup! Totally okay. Nothing can stop the Crystal Cutie." says Rocky.

"I'm so worried when you're out being Crystal Cutie. You're still my little baby. I don't want you to get hurt." says Rocky's mom as she gives Rocky a hug.

"Awww, mom! You love me and I love you. That's so sweet." says Rocky with a soft cute voice.

"Rocky...you are the most adorable kid ever. So cute and sweet." says Rocky's mom.

"Awwww!" says Rocky with a sweet childish smile.

"Just promise me that you'll keep yourself safe out there, okay?" says Rocky's mom.

"Of course, mommy. I will always keep myself totally super-safe out there all the time." says Rocky.

"That's my good girl. Now go do some of your homework while I get started on dinner." says Rocky's mom with a nice friendly smile.

Rocky Blue is so happy to be able to be the awesome superhero known as the Crystal Cutie. She love her new life so much. She thinks it's totally cool and very fun.

**The End.**


End file.
